


after hours

by peachtipple



Series: business, coffee & printer machines [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Has plot if you squint hard enough, Hook-Up, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, One Shot, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Semi-Public Sex, Short, There's a BOM Easter Egg if you know about it, Wow that's an actual tag??, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: He knew he'd regret his decision the following morning. After all, he was supposed to be a respectable and exemplary father figure and loving husband to his wife. Instead, here he was, leaving his staff party after half an hour to seek sexual pleasure in a dirty old public bathroom in the middle of nowhere with a random man.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin switched his car off and stared at the long stretch of the empty car park. It was very late in the night and not a single sound could be heard sans the wind gently blowing against the trees framing the lot, making their leaves rustle and shake.  
  
He knew he'd regret his decision the following morning. After all, he was supposed to be a respectable and exemplary father figure and loving husband to his wife. Instead, here he was, leaving his staff party after half an hour to seek sexual pleasure in a dirty old public bathroom in the middle of nowhere with a random man. These thoughts played over and over in his head as he got out of his car and crossed to the other side of the car park.  
  
The brunet shuddered as the wind picked up as soon as he was in front of the small building. He wrapped his jacket tighter around him, however, he then remembered he was going to take it off anyway once he was inside, probably-hopefully- so he relaxed his grip on it and let it fall loosely as it was before. Taking a deep breath, he looked around him one last time and upon confirming that no one was there to see him enter the dingy public restrooms, he pushed the door and walked in.  
  
The place was exactly what he'd expected it to be, if not worse. The walls were tagged with spray paint, forming vulgar and obscene words and the floor almost seemed as if it had a carpet of grime and dried mud. The latter was there because it had rained earlier that day- which meant the cubicles must have definitely seen action in the past couple of hours. That thought alone would have made Marvin turn back on his heel and go back home to the cleanliness and warmth of his unfounded shared bed, however, he was desperate.  
  
Making his way deeper into the small room, he looked at his reflection in the mirror but that was also dirty and full of smudges and fingerprints. Looking down at the sinks, he saw that those were in no better condition as well. One of them seemed to have gotten substituted as a garbage disposal as the actual bin on the other side of the room was overflowing and letting off a horrible stench.  
  
Marvin closed his eyes and took another deep breath. _It'll be fine_ , he thought, _If anything I can try to whisk away whoever I manage to land somewhere nicer if he'd let me. If I manage to land someone that is._  
  
With that thought, he opened his eyes once more and looked over at the five tiny cubicles. The first two had their doors open with no one visible inside, the third didn't even have a door at all. The last two were shut and thus, Marvin moved closer to investigate. One of the closed doors was unlocked. The brunet held his hand against the door and every so slowly pushed it open, only to be met with what seemed to be a clogged toilet and a mess of tissues and used condoms on the ground.  
  
Stepping back out, he turned towards the final door, fingers crossed as he looked down at the area next to the handle. His eyes shone with delight as he saw that that particular cubicle was indeed occupied. Putting his ear against the door, close enough to eavesdrop on any skins from the other side but also far enough not to actually make contact with the chipping wood, he could hear faint soft breathing. Had he finally got his stroke of luck?  
  
In an instant, he heard the door lock click and before he could react, the door in front of him swung open and a hand dragged him inside by the collar of his shirt. Only when he was shoved to sit down on the closed toilet lid did his eyes register the man standing above of him- and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
For starters, he was tall and not your average kind of tall. He was like, really tall. Or maybe Marvin was just really short for a man of his age. The other male definitely looked younger than him however, with perfectly combed and styled, brown, wavy hair, slightly tanned skin and wearing a light pink button-down shirt over tight black trousers. His warm brown eyes were staring right into Marvin's light green ones as he spoke to him for the first time since shoving them both in there.  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out," he said, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips as he lowered himself on the other man, sitting on his lap with his ridiculously long legs on either side of him as his arms snaked around his neck.  
  
He leaned forwards, breathing against Marvin's ear as his voice dropped to a whisper, "Is this your first time doing something like this?"  
  
His voice sent a shiver running down the shorter man's spine and in response, the latter could only vigorously nod.  
  
The other man pulled back to face Marvin once more. The older of the pair could already feel the heat pooling down in the lower half of his body just from the looks the other was giving him. The stranger bit down on his bottom lip as he observed Marvin, waiting for him to react to anything he was saying or doing. It took Marvin a moment, suddenly finding it hard to form sentences- so he opted to lean forwards and knock their foreheads against one another and wrap his arms around the other's hunched torso since if he actually attempted to speak at that moment, he was pretty sure only an incoherent string of words would come out and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.  
  
The two sat there, suspense hanging in the air like a string ready to break at any given moment. With every passing second, Marvin's gaze became more intense as he tried to force his nervous body to move whilst the handsome stranger's only grew slightly more bored. Eventually, he was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Listen, I know I'm quite the sight but I did not come here to-"  
  
Get stared at by a closeted middle-aged father? Watch him have internal dialogues between himself as he debated the risk he was taking?  
  
Marvin would never know as he cut off his speech by finally crashing their lips together. He was positive that the other's lips turned up to smirk into the kiss as he ran a hand through Marvin's hair. As he felt the stranger's fingers thread through his chestnut brown locks, he felt himself relax into the kiss, as their lips melded into one another and their tongues intertwined. He mirrored the other's action of playing with his hair. The taller man stiffened slightly at the action, pausing their kissing to mumble something about messing his hair up against Marvin's lips, however, his complaints quickly turned into a soft moan as the other twirled his fingers in the soft waves and tugged at them.  
  
Using this action to his advantage, he pulled harder at the other's hair, making him tilt his head back to reveal his exposed neck. Marvin leaned forwards, brushing his lips against the other's jaw as he kissed down his neck, nipping gently at the skin until he reached an area just above his shirt collar. He felt his own hair being tugged and he looked up, loosening his grip on the other so he looked down at him.  
  
"Keep it below the collar," the taller man said, gazing at Marvin through half-lidded eyes. The latter nodded and resumed his actions after the other one handedly unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt to give the Marvin better access. As he kissed down his collarbone, Marvin could feel a whisp from the other's chest hair stroke his chin. For some reason, he had assumed the other might have been waxed to match his clean-shaven face- wasn't that what pretty boys did? Marvin's own slightly coarse stubble rubbed against the other's chest as he took his skin between his teeth, kissing and sucking on it to leave a mark. From the corner of his eye, Marvin saw the telltale red mark of a hickey the other had probably recently acquired and being the type of possessive person he was, his lips made their way over it to cover it up with his own mark.  
  
The man sitting atop of Marvin kept toying with his hair as he allowed the other to litter his skin with reddish purple marks, breathing out soft moans whenever he bit on his more sensitive spots. When Marvin was satisfied, he pulled back and admired his handiwork. He also noticed how the other's cheeks were tinted pink as he directly looked at him. Marvin's hands reached up to cup his cheeks, bringing their faces closer once more and meet their mouths in a kiss.  
  
Marvin would be lying if he said he never fooled around with men before however, those encounters were quick and messy fifteen-minute escapades he would squeeze in between driving home from work. Any longer than that and his wife would get suspicious. However, it's been a long time since he had indulged in these endeavors, mainly because his usual booty calls refused to answer his calls after he had broken down about being a disastrous closet case for one time too many. So he was taking his time with whoever this man was, relishing in the feeling of being embraced by another man before actually getting down to screw.  
  
Yet this time round, he was the one being met with impatience.  
  
As soon as the kiss grew deeper and sloppier into a mess of tongue and teeth, Marvin's partner broke it off. His face was noticeably flustered sure but he still maintained the semi-bored expression he had earlier.  
  
"While you taking your time is 'charming' and all, I want you to fuck me already. This place stinks and I want to get out of here," he said. Marvin was taken back by the other's bluntness and nodded before his earlier idea popped back to mind.  
  
"We could go somewhere else if you'd like," he said, an awkward smile rising to his face. He sounded like a teenager asking their crush to share their table during lunch instead of offering a full grown man another place to have sex.  
  
The stranger must've thought the same thing as he rolled his eyes and responded with a pointed, "No." before standing up and getting off him. A wave of panic rose inside of Marvin, suddenly scared that the other was leaving him there, alone and aroused. He was about to start spluttering out apologies when the other dropped down to his knees.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to speed things up a little bit more," he said, noticing the other's expression as he got in between Marvin's knees. His hands reached out and undid the other's belt buckle and fly.  
  
"You seem formally dressed, where you supposed to be somewhere?" remarked the man as he tugged down at Marvin's trousers. The other lifted his rear slightly off his seat so the other could pull down his pants properly.  
  
"Maybe," muttered Marvin as his trousers fell to the ground with a thud, pooling at his feet. The taller male placed his hand over the other's tented briefs, rubbing him through the thin fabric, eliciting a low moan of relief from him. His erection was about to start aching with the lack of attention he was giving it. The hand was gone momentarily as the stranger looped his fingers beneath Marvin's waistband and slightly dragged the briefs down. Sliding a hand back to his front, he made quick work of shoving it beneath the fabric to grasp the older man's erection. Pulling his member out, he immediately began to stroke it at a slow pace. Leaning closer to it, he looked back up to Marvin with a devilish glimmer in his eye.  
  
"You know, your outfit is not too shabby- for a middle-aged family man that is," he remarked, licking his lips. Almost instantly he could feel Marvin soften a little in his hand. Quirking an eyebrow upwards, he looked up at the other's horrified face.  
  
"H-How did you know?" Marvin stuttered. To this, the other rolled his eyes and said, "You're not the first man I met who snuck around after his wife's back to places like this. Plus, your wedding band is a dead giveaway hun," he said, a mocking grin forming on his face. As Marvin was about to hiss a retort at him, he felt himself get enveloped in a moist warmth. When he looked down at his partner again, not only did his dick spring to life once more but he almost came right there and then.  
  
The handsome stranger's mouth was wrapped around his cock after taking it down his throat all at once-definitely experienced. A stray lock of hair had fallen in front of his face and he was staring up at him, not breaking eye contact once as he sucked him off, occasionally letting him slip out of his mouth to lick from the base upwards and twirl his talented tongue around the head. Marvin's hand found it's way down to the other's now messy hair, his fingers entangling themselves in it as he pushed him down on him even more. Automatically, his hips started trusting forwards against the other's mouth in small movements as he gradually started to essentially mouth fuck him but the other never ceased his actions.  
  
At this rate, Marvin felt himself getting close to his climax and feared premature ejaculation yet his partner seemed to be already one step ahead of him as he took his lips off him with a pop. He took a couple of deep breathes, a string of saliva still connected from his bottom lip to Marvin's member which only broke once he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Did you bring the stuff?" he asked, standing up to unbutton the rest of his shirt and shrugging it off. Marvin nodded and reached into his jacket's pocket to bring out a familiar foil-wrapped square package.  
  
"Good, I hope your wife doesn't notice it's missing then," he said as he leaned forwards to peel Marvin's jacket off him. Marvin's arms instantly snaked themselves around his waist as he pulled him closer, burying his face against his torso and breathing in, "Please, stop mentioning her," he murmured as he planted a kiss against the other's bare stomach.  
  
Rolling his eyes for the millionth time that night, the standing man sighed and grabbed Marvin by his shirt collar, pulling him up to stand in front of him. "Now don't get sentimental on me old man," he said as he fiddled with the buttons to his green dress shirt, "Also, this color is so unflattering on you. You should try warmer colors- they would really make your eyes really pop. It's a pity since they have such a nice color." This remark made Marvin feel temporary get flustered, no one really complimented him, he was too absorbed in his own personal bubble to even socialize properly with others. That was the other reason he skimped on the work festivities that night. And now here he was, a total stranger telling him he had pretty eyes. He knew that the other was just being polite but something inside of him latched onto the false pretense it was something more.  
  
After he finished unbuttoning the offending garment, the stranger rested his palms against Marvin's chest, spreading his fingers across his skin as he ran his hands over it. It was clear that Marvin was not as fit as him however, he didn't have as much of a dad gut as other men his age tended to have. As Marvin allowed the other's hands to roam freely over him, he placed the condom packet on top of the toilet tank behind him. Before the other could question him, Marvin spun him around and pressed their bodies together. As he rutted against him from behind, he slid his hands down the front of his pants to grope him beneath his clothing. The other male gasped in surprised but then he almost seemed to melt under Marvin's touch. Leaning back against him, Marvin started jerking him off as his mouth found its way on his neck again.  
  
However, this moment of bliss was short-lived as the pair heard the front door of the restroom open. The two froze as they heard heavy footsteps approach them.  
  
"If there's anyone in there, please come out."  
  
An authoritative voice boomed against the bathroom walls.  
  
"Shit," muttered the man in Marvin's arms under his breath as he spun around to face him. A serious expression covered his previously aroused one as he slid his shirt on but left it unbuttoned. "Quick, pull your trousers up and give me your wallet."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Marvin in a hushed voice as he fumbled to get his pants up. "I'm not giving you shit."  
  
"Trust me on this- unless you want to wake up in a cell and explain to your wife why you were getting it on with a male prostitute," whispered the taller man in an irritated voice. As Marvin was about to complain once more, the footsteps grew closer.  
  
"One last warning," the man said.  
  
As Marvin reached for his jacket, the other man beat him to it. Taking it in his hands, he rummaged through the pockets and brought out the other's wallet. Before he could stop him, he threw the jacket down and lifted the top of the toilet tank before dropping it in there and sliding the lid back on.  
  
A knock came over their door and, as if he had gone through this before, the tall man backed himself up against the side of the stall, pulling Marvin up against him.  
  
"Hide your stupid ring and kiss me," he whispered to him before crashing their lips together.  
  
Just then, the door to their cubicle was opened and Marvin could feel the other man press himself closer to him.  
  
_Oh shit, the ring._  
  
Without giving it much thought, Marvin slid the hand with the ring down the back of his partner's trousers, giving the other's ass a quick squeeze. Said man moaned into their kiss as his arms tightened like a vice around Marvin's shoulders.  
  
The person intruding on them cleared his throat and the pair turned their heads to face him, still locked in an embrace.  
  
"Oh Officer, is something the matter?" said the taller male, feigning surprise. All of a sudden, it felt like he was a different person altogether. He punctured his sentences with giddy giggles and was constantly touching Marvin, playing with his clothes or just brushing his fingers over his skin, all the while as he spoke with a flirty almost drunk sounding tone of voice.  
  
"You do realize that this place isn't open for public at this time right?" the uniform-clad man said, eyes averting them as he spoke.  
  
"But it wasn't locked when we came in, how was I supposed to know that Officer?" pointed the other male.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the policeman spoke again as he picked up Marvin's brown formal jacket. "And why would you be in here at this time of night hmm?" he inquired as he started going through the pockets but he only found Marvin's car keys. Marvin used this time to slide the ring off his finger and in his panic, he slipped it off completely and dropped it somewhere inside of his partner's undergarments. The latter noticed the cool foreign object against his skin, however, decided to do better than react to it.  
  
"Well my loving boyfriend has just taken me out for a drive and I couldn't wait until we got home to appreciate my appreciation towards him- I'm sorry officer," replied the taller man, batting his lashes and smiling sweetly at the one standing in the doorway. Marvin thought he was faking his sweet yet dumb act a bit too much but he just nodded next to him, agreeing with every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Isn't he a bit too old to call him your boyfriend?" remarked the officer, narrowing his eyes at Marvin.  
  
"Well what can I say, I have a thing for smart and experienced older men," came the reply, the man smiling as he played with Marvin's shirt collar as the latter wondered if he really looked that old. Had he really let himself go that much since getting married? He was quite the eye candy for the ladies back in high school- at least that's what he was told. Not that he had cared much about women then and neither did he now.  
  
"What's your name young man?" said the officer.  
  
"Jack- and I'm not that young. I'm almost thirty now," he said. 'Jack' (Marvin refused to believe that was his real name) leaned into Marvin once more.  
  
The cop was clearly starting to feel uncomfortable with their display of affection so once more he cleared his throat. "I'm just going to check your pockets and let you get on your way," he said.  
  
"These pockets are too small and tight to fit anything in, officer," rang Jack's voice once more as he twirled in Marvin's arms to make an unnecessary display of his skinny dark trousers. Of course, Marvin's eyes couldn't help but fall on his ass and oh lord how perfect did it look hugged by his tight trousers.  
  
After Marvin turned his own empty pockets inside out for the officer, he picked up his jacket, quickly put it on and the two were ushered out.  
  
They walked out hand in hand, Jack's grip slipping from Marvin's as soon as they were near his car before he erupted in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh fuck, his reaction was priceless," the man said, leaning against Marvin's car as he clutches his side. "Last time I had to do this, the policeman recognized me from the time before that so I had to make up a story about 'my twin brother Kevin'."  
  
Unfortunately, Marvin wasn't finding the situation humorous in the slightest. As soon as the taller male noticed this, his laughter stopped and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, loosen up and open the door," said the other man, "the night is still young, we can still have some real fun." Marvin did as he was told, however, once the car was unlocked, he grabbed the other by the wrist and opened the back door, shoving him down on the backseat before crawling in after him.  
  
"Impatient now huh? About time you provided some real action," he said as he sat up, eyes scurrying to meet Marvin's in the darkness, the only light being from the dimly lit street lamps.  
  
"How am I getting my wallet back?" urged the Marvin, panic rising in his voice.  
  
"Just pick it up tomorrow morning jeez," he muttered as he slid closer towards the other. "What about we continue where we left off?" He reached up and started to undo the jacket's fastenings so it could be taken off once more, however, he felt Marvin's hands on his, stopping him from doing so.  
  
"You think this is some sort of joke? I can't just get up and come get it tomorrow," Marvin said, irritation clear in his tone of voice, "It might not even there by tomorrow! Do you know what an ordeal it is to get all my cards replaced?"  
  
"Ooh I get it, you have a date with your loving loyal wife, don't you? 'Oh sorry dearie, let me go get my wallet from this restroom a guy blew me last night.'- as if," scoffed Jack, "Relax, no one is going to go there until late tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'm not like you! Unlike you, I'm an actual adult with a family and responsibilities," said Marvin, his voice getting louder as he pinned the other man down against the car seat.  
  
"Of course you're not like me, you're repressing who you really are and you're cheating on your wife. It'll be about time you divorced her and left your child. Or children. Who am I to know? I've seen this happen many times before," calmly said the taller of the two, a mocking grin forming on his face.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a whore!" snapped Marvin, yelling at the other's face. For an instance, Marvin swore he saw hurt flash across the other's facial features in the dim light before he shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you sleeping with one?" came the response, calm yet cutting like his previous words.  
  
Marvin glared at the man beneath him.  
  
"I'm not-get out of my car. Now." he huffed, annoyed and pissed.  
  
"Stop being a drama queen," Jack snapped at him.  
  
Marvin took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down whilst staring out the window behind the other man's head. He stared at the trees with their leaves swaying in the wind- just like they had before he went into that godforsaken public restroom. After a minute of silence, he looked back down at the man, observing his face as it looked over to the side at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey," said Marvin, speaking a little softer now, "What's your real name? I refuse to believe a name like Jack is your real name."  
  
The other turned round to face him and gave him an eye roll, "Jack is my real name."  
  
"I doubt you'd give your real name to the cops huh," remarked Marvin. His words earned him a playful grin from the other as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Ah you got me there," he said, gazing at Marvin.  
  
"So what is your real name?" pressured the man above him once more.  
  
"Whizzer," was his answer.  
  
"That's even less believable," scoffed Marvin, earning him another sigh from his partner.  
  
"It's what everyone calls me. Except the cops. What about yours? It's only fair since I told you mine," said Whizzer.  
  
"Marvin."  
  
"Wow, you were born and named to be a boring father," teased Whizzer. Marvin would have fought him over that any other time but he just shook his head as he lowered it down enough to brush their noses together. Whizzer snaked his arms around the other's neck, pulling himself up to give him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Let's finish what we started, shall we?" he whispered. Marvin could feel his breath on his face as he spoke and couldn't help but get enthralled by the other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/4/2018: Second and final half to this one shot will be posted some time this week. :)  
> EDIT: woops.  
> Check out my tumblr @peachtipple for updates regarding this fic and others and don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you like this- they really make my day! <3


	2. Chapter 2

The pair's clothes were strewn all over the car- the floor, the front seat and Whizzer's neat pink shirt was also hanging half out the slightly ajar back seat window. Marvin had his hands tangled in the other's soft hair as he claimed his mouth over and over again, the taller male arching up to kiss him back with equal amounts of intensity. Both had stripped down to their underwear and Whizzer's eager hands were shoved down Marvin's front as he jerked him off.  
  
"Whiz, if you're going to keep doing that I'm not going to last long," murmured the older male against his lips, biting back a pleasured moan. The other ignored him, however, digging his face against the crook between his neck and shoulder and sucked at the skin there.  
  
"Whizzer are you even-!"  
  
Marvin's sentence was cut halfway through by a low groan coming out from his own lips as he felt his body tense up and released his load all over Whizzer's hand and stomach. It was Marvin's turn now to bury his face against the other as he rocked his hips against Whizzer's palm as he rode out his climax.   
  
"Why did you do that, I didn't even get to touch you," he mumbled, voice half muffled against Whizzer's chest. The other male hummed softly before replying.  
  
"You can't drive with a boner now can you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you fuck me in the car?"  
  
Marvin pulled away from him and sat between his legs as he looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"Get your clothes on, you're taking me somewhere else."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"You offered before remember?"  
  
Marvin blinked at him, staring as his mind registered the other's words. Whizzer was looking back at him with an expectant look on his face and finally, Marvin's brain clicked and his hands started scurrying on the floor and seats for his clothing. A devious smirk curled on Whizzer's lips, eyeing Marvin as he threw his clothes back on.  
  
"You're forgetting something don't you think?" cooed the younger male as Marvin fiddled with his shirt buttons. The other man looked over at Whizzer who was still sitting down, his back against the car door, legs slightly spread apart. The dim moonlight reflected off his bare stomach which gleamed slightly due to the bodily fluids Marvin had spilled over him. The shorter man's eyes soaked up the obscene image and could already feel himself getting hard again where it not for what Whizzer did next. He pulled Marvin up against him by the collar of his shirt and rested his hand against his cheek. The other man could feel something cold touch his skin and immediately took Whizzer's hand in his and pulled it far enough to look at it.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" said Marvin, sounding more annoyed than angry as he forced the golden band off Whizzer's finger.  
  
"You were the one who dropped it in my underwear, remember?" he said, projecting his amusement in his tone of voice as he allowed the other one to take the ring off his slender finger. After that, Marvin got out of the car to take the driver's seat as Whizzer put his own clothing back on.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all night," huffed Marvin, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah you also don't have your wallet so unless somewhere else means your bed at your house-although I doubt your wife would appreciate that- you need to get it back," pointed out Whizzer as he tucked his shirt in his trousers before pausing and looking up at the other, "Unless, you're the type of guy that knocks his wife out with sleeping pills so that she doesn't do advances on him at night."  
  
"Of course you're the type of guy who would know about something like that," sarcastically remarked Marvin.  
  
"I saw it in a movie."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
The taller male slipped out of the car but instead of joining Marvin in the passenger seat, he started to make his way towards the lavatories.   
  
"Wait, where are you going?" called out Marvin as he rapidly rolled a window down.  
  
"Getting your wallet back. Cop should be gone by now plus I can slip through the back window," he said without looking back.  
  
"Fine but if you're not back in ten, I'm leaving!"  
  
Marvin knew that Whizzer was probably smirking at his words and in fact he was as he made his way through the darkness, shivering slightly at the cool night breeze against his thin shirt.  
  
Meanwhile, Marvin relaxed back in his seat and had almost started to doze off when Whizzer burst inside the car.  
  
"Wake up and drive old man!" he said, shaking the other vigorously with one hand and waving the wallet in the other.   
  
Marvin's eyes snapped open as he turned the car on and slammed his foot on the pedal. Next to him, Whizzer was desperately trying to maintain back his laughter but failing miserably. The other male glanced over at him as he drove, awaiting an explanation. Eventually, Whizzer's laughing fit dissipated and the taller man spoke again.  
  
"Turns out the pig was still there. I didn't encounter him going in but when I was going out he was blocking the door."  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"Well, he was convinced I was hiding drugs under the tiles or something so I played along, lured him in a stall and locked him inside."  
  
"How did you manage to lock him inside?"  
  
"Well, not locked exactly but it'll be a while till he gets out."  
  
"Oh my god Whizzer did you knock out a cop?" exclaimed Marvin, turning the car sharply around a corner, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"No no no! I wouldn't unless I had to," replied Whizzer, holding his hands out defensively in front of him but his grin grew wider, "He accidentally 'tripped' head face into the toilet bowl. I made a run for it and fiddled with the outside lock a bit with a bobby pin I had in my pockets. He's probably out by now."  
  
They came to a stop light and Marvin used this opportunity to rest his head against the steering wheel, sighing exasperatedly. This night was becoming more eventful than what he had anticipated and while it was wearing him down, he couldn't help but feel anticipated yet excited for whatever happened next- and he wasn't just referring to the sex, although, he really hoped that came soon.   
  
Whizzer on the other hand, took this brief pause from the other driving to snake a hand over Marvin's thigh, sliding his fingers upwards to cup the already straining front of his trousers. Marvin tried his best to ignore the other and keep his eyes focused on the road as the stop light turned back to green indicating him to drive on.  
  
Ten minutes later, the pair came to a seedy looking motel. Whizzer raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at the sight of it. "We could have done it in the car."  
  
"Well, you were the one who didn't want to."  
  
"You offered."  
  
"You seemed fine to do it in that disgusting cubicle."  
  
"Oh stuff it and let's go in already."  
  
Marvin parked the car in a shady corner a street away. The two silently walked towards their destination and as they got closer, Marvin wrapped an arm around Whizzer's waist. The latter muttered something under his breath but he didn't shake the other off.  
  
As they walked in the front door, another pair of men walked out, both bundled in thick jackets. Marvin spotted a wisp of red hair peeking out from beneath one man's jacket hood while the other was seemingly brunet and had somewhat of a resemblance to Whizzer.  
  
"I'm starting to think that your 'twin' isn't made up at all," joked Marvin in a low voice. The taller male followed the other's eyesight and when he saw what he was talking about, a small smile spread across his lips.   
  
"You know what they say, there's like thirty-two other persons in the world who look like you."  
  
"Did you get this knowledge from a movie too?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
As they stepped in the building, they spotted the receptionist, who was a scrawny middle-aged woman with knotted curly brown hair and a metal flask on her lap.  
  
"I can bet you that that is not a detox tea she's drinking," whispered Whizzer and Marvin gave him a little nudge to shut him up, fearing that the menacing looking lady would hear them and kick them out. Fortunately, she didn't even notice they had come in till they were by the old and chipping wooden desk. Or she was too intoxicated to care.  
  
"Don't make too much of a mess," she said, her words coming out slightly slurred as she dropped a rusting set of keys in Marvin's hands, "Maid is out till next week." Whizzer drummed his fingers against the surface of the table as the other man handed the woman the money. She counted it and dumped it in a drawer in front of her before unscrewing the tap of the flask and taking a swing from it. "Be out by noon."  
  
Marvin nodded and thanked her as Whizzer impatiently sighed and grabbed Marvin by the wrist, pulling him up the rickety stairs to their assigned room. When they found it, the door wasn't even locked so they ended up bursting inside. Marvin pushed Whizzer up against the door, slamming it shut in the process as he crashed their mouths together. As their lips interlocked in a heated kiss, their hands scrambled over one another in a flurry as they started to undo each other's shirts and belt buckles. The two stumbled towards the bed without breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of clothing on the carpeted floor beneath their feet. Marvin kept walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat down, pulling Whizzer onto his lap as his mouth moved down between his neck and clavicle, sucking and biting hard enough to bruise him as he did earlier in the night. This time, Whizzer didn't complain about not marking him above the collar- he was too busy grinding down on the older male's erection. His legs were on either side of Marvin's hips as he relentlessly rolled his hips against the other.  
  
"Fuck Marv, just do me already," groaned the taller male, fisting his hand in the other's somewhat unkempt locks. He pulled away from Marvin, eyes clouded with desire and need. Whizzer looked as if he was about to start pleading, begging for it soon and Marvin, well, he wasn't going to deny himself to bask in being craved for by someone else apart from his wife. Again, he catches himself thinking about her and shakes the thought away once more. He'll deal with the guilt inflicted by thoughts of that woman later like he always does.  
  
Marvin ran his hands up the other man's arms, feeling the taut muscles beneath his palms. Everywhere Marvin touched, Whizzer seemed to be burning up. The other was melting against him, just as he had done earlier in the dirty, run-down cubicle. The change in Whizzer's attitude compelled Marvin's interest in him to grow. He went from hot-headed and snarky to thirsty for intimate attention the second they walked through the door. Perhaps, he could turn this into more than just a one-time thing.  
  
He'll deal with that thought later too.  
  
He should just stop over thinking and getting distracted- he was getting too much into his head. In fact, he got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Whizzer slipping off him and settle down on the ground between his legs. It wasn't an entirely new scene that night but unlike earlier, Whizzer wasn't making remarks about his wife. He just went for his cock that had slightly grown soft over the last minute, no fumbling of belts and buckles and pulling down of formal trousers. The only thing that shielded Marvin from him was the thin fabric of his tented briefs which the taller male disposed of with ease. Marvin didn't look down at him, despite knowing he probably was quite the sight with his red, flustered face and beautiful brown eyes staring up longingly at him. Or at his dick, same thing at this point.  
  
As soon as he was captured in Whizzer's mouth, he couldn't think much of anything apart from the fact that he finally was about to get some and thus, breaking the dry spell he's been cursed under for the past few months. Whizzer's mouth movements were quick but sloppy, assisted by his nimble fingers pumping his shaft up and down. He didn't spend too long with his lips wrapped around Marvin however as, as soon as the shorter male started showing signs of finally getting more into it, he got off him and moved to where their discarded clothing lay, much to the other's dismay.  
  
At Marvin's whine, Whizzer rolled his eyes as he scavenged for the condom that Marvin had stashed away in one of his pockets before they left the car. "What are you? A pillow princess?" he scoffed, turning round to face him, holding the foil packet between two fingers.  
  
"I don't know if you were expecting me to start relentlessly begging you to screw me or whatever. Get on my knees to plead for your prick up my ass, even though I already was on my knees but that's beside the point, anyway," said Whizzer as he lost his own underwear, leaving Marvin to gawk at his now fully exposed statuesque figure, "Newsflash, I won't. And if you're just going to sit there like a motionless piece of dead meat, although you are an inviting one to say the least ... " Whizzer pushed Marvin back on the bed, crawling on top of him as he opened the condom wrapper before leaning in to whisper against his ear, "... I'm not going to hesitate to take matters in my own hands."  
  
Before Marvin could react, he felt the condom getting rolled down over his erection and he let out a small gasp at the cool fluids coating it. Whizzer hovered above him, a firm grip on Marvin as he lined the other's tip against his entrance.  
  
"W-Wait, stop!"  
  
"What now? Are you having second thoughts?" Whizzer spoke in an annoyed, slightly pissed, manner, pursing his lips together as he looked down at the other man. Marvin could feel himself twitch in the brunet's hand and this reaction didn't go unnoticed by the other. "Does me getting mad at you turn you on? Is that all you needed?" he sarcastically teased.  
  
 _Maybe_ , thought Marvin. "No I just um, don't you need to ... get prepared?"  
  
Whizzer raised an eyebrow before his face broke into a grin. "I did that before you came. These things usually just take a couple of minutes- fifteen at most. Even as little as five. I guess this is the first time it has taken so long- so I guess it's been a while since then true, however, it's nothing my body can't handle. But I feel flattered by your concern."  
  
Marvin couldn't place his finger on whether the other was being snarky or friendly but before Whizzer could resume his actions, he sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down and thus switching their positions. Now that he was on top of the other, he could see that the other was back to gazing at him with lust ridden eyes. Again, a marvel to figure out how he functioned. One moment he was taking the dominant role and with one simple action, he was ready to submit to him.  
  
The shorter of the pair positioned himself between Whizzer's legs, hitching them up by his hips as he rubbed himself against his hole. This elicited a groan from the other male as he grumbled, "Don't tease me jerk, you already made me wait this lo-!"  
  
The latter part of his sentence morphed into a breathy moan as Marvin pushed himself inside the other with ease, be it because of the heavily lubed condom or the fact that the other did stretch himself before their meeting (although it wasn't a meeting per se because Marvin didn't exactly pick him cause he didn't make a choice, in fact he didn't really have one to make- dammit Marv, you're mind-rambling again). Yet he still waited for the other to signal for him that it was all right to start moving. To his surprise and delight, this came in the form of a hot whisper against his ear after being pulled down in a more gentle kiss. With Whizzer's arms hanging from his neck, he started to thrust in the other at a slow pace, accelerating at the sight of the eye-roll his speed earned him from the man beneath him. As his pace grew faster and harder, he felt the other thrust his hips up until they both moved intertwined in a rhythm. His partner breathed out low moans, a calm and relaxed expression on his face along with his half-lidded eyes. But this only lasted for a short while as, as soon as Marvin shifted his angle in the slightest, Whizzer's eyes snapped wide open and his back arched more upwards.  
  
"There- fuck! If you move again I will end you," he gasped as a wanton moan escaped from his parted lips. Marvin froze in compliance but this only earned him a frustrated groan. "I didn't mean stop moving, I meant don't reposition yourself!" sighed Whizzer, "God, you act like you've never done this before."  
  
Truthfully, Marvin hadn't done this before- soberly. Despite his urges, he never managed to bring himself to give in to them unless he was intoxicated. He wanted to try it differently that night but, now that the other has mentioned his poor performance (it wasn't that bad per se but, Marvin's attention was slightly scattered), he realised that it might not have been the brightest idea. Yes, it is better in terms of morality and health, and the fact that he somewhat has more control on his words and the fact that he will most definitely remember it later when he's back in his bed at home and contemplating on what an utter mess his life has become. But at that moment in time, it was just making him feel self-conscious.   
  
Whizzer must've noticed the other's growing worried expression because his mouth snapped shut and took Marvin's face in his hands. Marvin looked back down at him and the two exchanged quiet glances, Whizzer's being a reassuring one. _Maybe he really is nicer than he actually lets on_ , thought Marvin as he dipped his head down to kiss him. He used this moment to start moving inside of him again and the tender silence was broken by the taller male's sounds of pleasure resonating from his throat. In a matter of minutes, Whizzer became a mess of erratic breaths and moans, mixing Marvin's name with his incoherent pleas of desire, of wanting more and more. As Whizzer came, Marvin felt the other's insides tighten around his member, the warm bodily fluid hitting his torso as the taller male spilt his orgasm all over them. Marv hit his climax a few moments after but unlike Whizzer, he only let out a low moan.  
  
When he looked down at his spent partner, he noticed the way his chest heaved up and down as he steadied his breathing, his eyes fluttering against his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Woah ... I can see why your wife hasn't ditched your ass yet even if you probably do this once in a blue moon," he said, his voice merely just above a whisper.  
  
Marvin found himself too spent to argue so he just settled on a sigh before rolling off him and carefully taking the condom off him, tying a knot at the end before flinging it somewhere randomly in the room. He laid back on the bed, too lazy basking in the afterglow of their act to go and wipe the cum off his stomach. Whizzer nestled himself beside him, swinging a leg over his as a tired yawn escaped his mouth.   
  
"I don't usually like, stay the night and shit like that but might as well since you paid and this ratty bed is actually decently comfortable," he muttered as he buried his face against Marvin's shoulder. The other man wanted to object at his words, tell him that he needs to get out so he himself can sneak back home cause who knows what ungodly hour of the morning it was right now. But as sleepiness washed over him like a trance, he found himself unable to do anything but huddle up next to the gorgeous man next to him, and close his eyes.  
  
Fuck it, he'll deal with it when he wakes up.

* * *

Marvin woke up to the sound of laughter and chatter bouncing off the walls of the room. He rubbed at his eyelids as he sat up and looked around. The place was still dark, the thick, musty curtains still drawn shut save from a small gap in between that allowed a sliver of sunshine to dimly light the room enough for him to make out Whizzer's tall figure. He was leaning against the wall, a cup of what smelled like coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, pressed up against his ear in what Marvin assumed was a very engaging call. Marvin didn't bother asking how he managed to get his clothes to be wrinkle free for his coffee-trip after they unceremoniously threw them in crumpled heaps on the floor the night prior.   
  
It didn't seem that Whizzer had noticed that he was awake so he flopped back down on the pillow and to try and get a bit more shut-eye.  
  
"Hey Marvy, I was just on the phone with your wife."  
  
Marvin shot back up, eyes wide open and pointedly looking at the other male, waiting for his explanation. Whizzer however, just smirked and tossed Marvin's phone back at him.   
  
"Whizzer, what have you done. This is not funny," said Marvin, a grim expression on his face as he furrowed his brows together.  
  
Whizzer pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the bed and sat at its end. "Well, if you must know," he said with a dramatic hand gesture, "She called asking where you were so I told her you were staying at a friend's house."  
  
"And she believed that ... ?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Marvin looked quizzically at the grinning man, knowing that there was definitely something more to it. "Then why where you laughing?"  
  
"Oh, I just told her that you got absolutely pissed at the staff party last night like you did that other time remember, in the Christmas party? The one hosted at the offices. Really surprised me there when you just threw that printer out the window. Of course, I didn't mention this to her- I just mentioned enough that made her glad that you're cutting loose a little and having some fun. Taking that 'stick out your ass'," explained Whizzer, an innocent smile tugging at his lips as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
"Wait, my wife told you I had a stick up my ass?" asked Marvin feeling completely bewildered, "Wait, how did you know about the staff party? And the printer?"  
  
"Ah yes, that poor machine had it coming. What a sad time to be mistaken as a broken down coffee machine by a drunk marketing director," said Whizzer as he dug into his pants' pocket, bringing out a card and handing it to Marvin.  
  
The shorter man took the piece of plastic and read the text on it next to a small photo of the other. He blinked a couple of times, convinced that his eyes were deceiving him, that this was all a trick.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
"What do you think? I just got it yesterday. I would have gone to the party yesterday but it was one of those serious events with the directors and head of departments so I bailed," hummed Whizzer, draining his styrofoam cup from the last few drops of coffee before tossing it aside, "Close your mouth or else a fly will get in there."  
  
Marvin broke out of his stunned state, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth.  
  
 _No fucking way_.  
  
"Did I just ... "  
  
"Sleep with your new HR team director? Yup. To think I was just a measly intern a few months ago," said Whizzer as he plucked the card from Marvin's grasp, "I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Cohen."  
  
Marvin groaned, loud and audibly, "This is so not happening right now," he said exasperatedly, tilting his head back and hitting it against the headboard.   
  
Whizzer rolled his eyes and lifted his legs onto the bed before crawling over to Marvin and planting himself to sit on top of him.  
  
"You know, there's still a few hours left until we're kicked out of here and I can help you get your mind of it, ease your nerves a little," he said, already unbuttoning his shirt buttons, "I mean, we already did it once, another time won't hurt?"  
  
Marvin wanted to push him off and yell at him for not telling him about his position earlier. He wanted to be pissed and furious at him but instead, his body betrayed him and before he knew it, he was tearing his clothes off and pinning him down.  
  
This was not going to end well for Marvin and deep down he knew that, the next couple of months were not going to be pleasant at all thanks to this incredibly handsome devil that has made his way into his job and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16/6/2018: I said a week, I meant a month. Or two. I'm disorganised plus stuff came up. But here's the final part of this one shot. Along the way of writing this, I decided to turn this into a series of Office!AU one-shots. Updates to this will be irregular however, all one-shots can pretty much be read as stand-alone short stories but they'll be kept in one neat collection.  
> Check out my tumblr @peachtipple for updates regarding this fic and others and don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you like this- they really make my day! <3


End file.
